Vagues éternelles
by acqualia
Summary: Le monde des pirates n'est pas celui des livres pour enfants. Il est cruel, avide et égoïste. Si vous y entrez, vous n'en sortez plus sauf pour retourner à la terre nouricière de vos ancêtres. Ceci n'est pas un jeu. Prenez garde à vous.' Êtes-vous toujour


Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mouhahaha BAF) Hum, pardon XD

Donc je me suis décidé à commencer une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Sauf que cela ne se passe pas à Poudlard et pas à notre époque en plus.

Vous allez plonger dans le fabuleux monde de la piraterie où les forbans sont sans foi ni lois (sauf les leurs ). Les personnages vous les connaissez déjà (qui ne connaît pas Ewilan la fabuleuse dessinatrice. Hein ? Quoi ? Ah, ce n'est pas dans cette histoire, pardon ).

Sauf Alicia Carisma et Dorian Lupo, deux persos qui sortent tout droit de ma propre imagination et que certains connaissent déjà. Ils sont à moi et rien qu'à moi (les pauvres ).

Les couples ? Ah, ça vous le saurez en temps voulu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Vagues éternelles**

**Prologue**

Angleterre, 1650

- Que fais-tu ma chérie ?

- Je joue avec Naïa, maman. Regarde quand elle se met sur le ventre ses pattes s'agitent toutes seules, c'est rigolo. Tu crois que je pourrais lui apprendre des tours comme au spectacle de Tante Lalie ?

Lady Granger sourit devant la joie exubérante de sa fille Hermione. La petite fille de 3 ans, déjà très intelligente pour son âge, faisait le bonheur de ses parents : Sir Paul Granger et sa femme Lady Élisabeth. Sage, obéissante et souriante, l'héritière de la famille Granger ravissait tout le monde par son adorable visage et ses manières exquises malgré son jeune âge. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait parfois de se comporter comme les autres enfants mais les bêtises qu'elle faisait étaient souvent corrigées par Nani, sa gouvernante, qui éprouvait pour elle une affection sans borne.

- Élisabeth, êtes-vous prête ? Nous devons partir maintenant ou nous serons en retard à la réception des Fitzpatrick.

Sir Granger venait de rappeler subrepticement à son épouse que l'heure n'était pas à la cajolerie. Passant la main dans les longs cheveux de sa fille, Lady Granger se pencha délicatement pour ne pas froisser sa longue robe de soirée et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue ronde offerte.

- N'embête pas Nani ma chérie, une histoire est amplement suffisante pour ce soir.

- Bien maman.

- Au revoir mon petit chat.

- Au revoir, papa.

Un dernier signe de la main et les Granger disparurent.

Pour toujours

**OoO**

4 ans plus tard.

- Kuf kuf kuf

- Je suis désolée Mlle Granger.

- Ça ne fait rien Docteur, je savais déjà que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps. Un cancer du poumon, ça m'apprendra à toucher au tabac. Je m'inquiètes seulement pour ma petite Hermione. Comment va-t-elle vivre sans moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien Mlle Granger, juste qu'elle risque d'être placée à l'orphelinat.

- Pouvez-me dire, pouvez-vous me promettre que vous la placerez dans un bon établissement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais j'ai rédigé mon testament dans lequel je précise que je lui lègue tout. S'il vous plaît, faites en sorte qu'elle soit placée dans un bon orphelinat.

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais.

Une petite tête brune passa alors par l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux fixés sur la vieille dame allongée dans son lit. Celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main et la petite fille la rejoignit sur l'édredon.

- Bien, je vais vous laissez à présent, dit le Docteur Steypard. Reposez-vous Mlle Granger, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller.

Le docteur parti, Hermione descendit du lit pour aller se pelotonner dans le fauteuil placé à côté du lit. Âgée de sept ans, elle fixait de ses yeux d'enfant la vieille dame qui se reposait, bien calée contre les coussins moelleux.

- Qu'a dit le Docteur, tante Lalie ? Tu vas mourir hein ?

- Oh ma chérie, tu as écouté à la porte, petite vilaine, la gourmanda Eulalie Granger.

- Tu ne m'aurais rien dit sinon, répliqua Hermione d'une voix fluette.

Ce en quoi elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord car Eulalie Granger aurait voulu éviter tout ce qui pouvait causer du chagrin à sa nièce adorée. Soupirant faiblement, la vieille dame passa tendrement la main sur la charmante tête brune qui égayait sa vie depuis quatre ans maintenant. Depuis cette horrible nuit où les parents de la petite fille avait disparu mystérieusement, ne laissant aucune trace, sans un seul indice. Les autorités avaient bien tenté de les retrouver mais toutes les recherches entreprises avaient été vaines. Les Granger s'étaient littéralement envolés dans la nature. Les journaux en avaient fait grand bruit à l'époque puis l'affaire s'était tassée et on en avait conclu qu'ils avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre.

- Kof kof kof, kof kof kof

- Tante Lalie !

- Ce n'est rien mon poussin, tu devrais aller dans le jardin, le grand air te fer du bien. Va promener Naïa pour moi et dis à Nani de te préparer un bon petit goûter, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, consciente que sa tante avait besoin de repos. Elle se dirigea avec précaution vers la porte, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, mais ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois. Un frisson la parcourut, un mauvais pressentiment s'installa comme si... non il ne fallait pas penser à ça. La petite fille franchit le seuil de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle avec l'impression d'enfermer sa tante dans son propre cercueil.

**OoO**

Quelque part en France, 11 ans plus tard

Badaboum !

- Aïe, mais qui a laissé ce sac en plein milieu du couloir ? C'est pas possible ça, rien n'est jamais rangé dans cette baraque !

Bang ! Une porte claqua et une tornade brune fit irruption dans la pièce. Sa direction ? Une jeune fille, brune également, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et qui regardait les passants en contrebas.

- Mione ?

Pas de réponse.

- Mione ?!

Toujours rien.

- MIONE !

Hermine Granger, jeune fille de 18 printemps, sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Frottant sa tête endolorie, elle descendit de son perchoir pour faire face à sa camarade de chambre, et accessoirement meilleure amie. Devant elle, les poings sur les hanches et l'air passablement furieux même si Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et aux yeux noisettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lia ?

- Enfin tu te décides à rejoindre le commun des mortels.

- Je pensais à ma tante et à mes parents même si je ne garde aucun souvenirs d'eux.

- Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça, dit son amie en l'enlaçant. Je sais que c'est dur mais si ta tante n'était pas morte, on ne se serait pas rencontrée, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison, lui répondit Hermione en souriant, et puis je n'ai pas le droit de ressasser autant ces souvenirs car ils sont heureux. J'ai reçu beaucoup d'amour alors que toi tu n'as jamais connu tes parents.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils m'ont abandonné à ma naissance. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, je t'ai rencontré et tu es devenue ma seule famille. J'ai eu de la chance qu'on t'envoie dans cet orphelinat, ils auraient pu te placer en Angleterre, après tout c'est ton pays.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi on m'a placé dans cet orphelinat en France. Ce n'est pas très logique... Au fait, pourquoi tu es rentrée comme une furie dans la chambre ? En plus tu t'es cassé la figure dans le couloir, je me trompe ?

- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de venir dans ma propre chambre ? Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-elle sous le regard qu'Hermione lui envoya, en fait la directrice nous a convoqué dans son bureau pour... euh, il y a trente minutes environ.

- QUOI ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt, allez viens dépêche-toi, on est en retard.

Enfilant à toutes vitesse une veste et ses chaussures, Hermione attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie, qui ne semblait pas très inquiète de leur retard, et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. L'orphelinat dans lequel vivaient les deux jeunes filles n'était pas à proprement parlé une belle demeure mais il était confortable et pouvait accueillir un assez grand nombre d'orphelins. Au rez-de-chaussé se trouvaient le hall, la cantine, le grand salon ainsi que les cuisines et les appartements de la concierge. Le premier était réservé aux trois salles de classes, au bureau de la directrice et aux appartements du personnel. Enfin, au dernier étage étaient les chambres des pensionnaires, souvent par deux ou trois par manque de place. C'est de ce dernier que descendaient les jeunes filles pour ne terminer leur course que devant la porte en chêne sur laquelle était inscrite ''Directrice''.

- Tu sais pour quoi on est convoquée au fait ?, demanda Hermione.

- Non, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec Mlle Flora...

- Si tu arrêtais d'écrire des chansons pendant son cours aussi.

- Hum mouais, bon tu frappes ? On va pas rester trois ans devant la porte aussi.

Toc toc toc

- Entrez mesdemoiselles, leur répondit une voix d'un ton sévère.

- Vous nous avez demandé Madame la Directrice ?, essaya, sans grand succès, Hermione.

- Oui... il y a de ça environ une demie heure. Mlle Alicia, je vois que vous déteignez sur Mlle Hermione. La ponctualité n'est pas votre fort, soupira la vieille femme.

- Je pourrais dire que je suis désolée mais vous vous en foutez un peu alors bon : pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ?, répliqua Alicia en ignorant le coup de coude qu'Hermione lui envoya dans les côtes.

La directrice de l'orphelinat soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alicia Carisma faisait preuve d'insolence à son égard mais comme toujours elle laissa couler. Elle avait apprit bien des choses sur les deux jeunes filles et s'était peu à peu attachée à elles. Pourtant, il lui fallait remplir son travail et elle était certaine que, là où elle les envoyait, elles auraient une vie décente, loin de la rue et de la pauvreté.

- Bien, comme je vois que Mademoiselle Carisma est impatiente d'entendre la suite, je vais faire court. Vous avez toutes les deux l'âge d'entrer dans le monde, de voler de vos propres ailes. L'orphelinat se targue d'avoir une bonne réputation auprès des nobles familles d'Europe qui, quelques fois, embauchent des jeunes filles venant de chez nous. C'est le cas pour vous. Une noble famille anglaise recherchait deux bonnes et, sous mes recommandations, elle vous a choisi.

- Attendez, coupa Hermione, j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris. Vous nous dites que nous allons quitter l'orphelinat pour aller travailler chez des nobles en Angleterre ?

- C'est bien ça oui.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec effarement. Elles se doutaient bien, non elles savaient parfaitement qu'elles auraient un jour à quitter l'orphelinat mais pas si tôt. Pas maintenant, elles n'en avaient pas envie. Malheureusement, la vie est faite ainsi, on n'a pas toujours le choix et elles savaient que ce travail était une place en or : aucun orphelins n'avaient été embauchés par des nobles depuis longtemps.

- Quand devons nous partir ?, demanda Hermione, plus abattu qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

- Demain matin. Ils m'ont semblé être impatients de vous avoir dans leur maison.

- Vois le bon côté des choses Mione : au moins nous sommes ensemble. J'aurai quand même de la peine de vous quitter, déclara Alicia en regardant la directrice dans les yeux, mais pas celle de ne plus manger la cuisine infecte de Madame Optick.

- Voilà une remarque tout à fait inattendu même si, je dois bien vous l'avouer, la cuisine de cette chère Madame Optick n'est pas des plus savoureuses. Bien vous pouvez disposer Mesdemoiselles. Faites vos bagages rapidement, vous partez demain.

Hermione et Alicia se levèrent et saluèrent la directrice d'un signe de tête avant de monter faire leur bagage. Leur dernier repas à l'orphelinat se déroula dans un calme inhabituel et les deux jeunes filles furent couvertes de cadeaux. Après de nombreuses embrassades et des promesses éternelles, tous s'en furent au lit où ils plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

- Vous pensez que ça va aller ?, demanda Mlle Flora à la Directrice. Vous les envoyer quand même en Angleterre où les moeurs sont un peu différents des nôtres. Sans compter la langue.

- Pour la langue, je ne me fais aucun soucis. Il y a longtemps qu'Hermione a enseigné à Alicia sa langue maternelle et inversement. Quand aux moeurs, et bien elles devront s'y habituer.

- Et en ce qui concerne...

- Ça ne posera pas de problème, coupa la Directrice. Ils feront en sorte de le cacher en leur présence. Après tout, ces choses sont passibles de la peine de mort.

Le soleil se levait à peine qu'il régnait déjà une grande agitation aux portes de l'orphelinat. Deux grosses malles furent chargées dans la carriole qui devaient amener Hermione et Alicia au bateau qui les conduirait en Angleterre. Pendant ce temps, celles-ci faisaient leurs adieux à la Directrice et à l'orphelinat qu'elles ne reverraient sans doute jamais. Voulant abréger ces derniers, la Directrice les poussa vers leur véhicule afin qu'elles rejoignent leur nouvelle vie. Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et montèrent dans la carriole quand, soudain, Alicia se retourna et demanda :

- Au fait, comment s'appelle la famille dans laquelle nous allons immigrer ? Enfin, je vais immigrer, Hermione rejoint juste son pays.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Où avais-je la tête, c'est l'une des plus riches et influentes familles d'Angleterre. Il s'agit de la famille... Malfoy.

**A suivre**

* * *

Fin du Prologue. J'entends déjà vos cris d'indignations. Quoi ? Mais où les envoie-tu ? Pile dans la gueule du loup, elles vont mourir les pauvres !

Quoi, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles resteraient en vie hein...

Lâchez vos couteaux, c'est une blague...


End file.
